Confusing Love
by MrsSomerhalderxo
Summary: Elena's Brother wants her to impersonate himself for a semester at Whitmore college as he flees the country. Agreeing to help him Elena meets Damon Salvatore, the sexy bad boy. But as a boy, she couldn't show her affections to him…. or will she? What has she gotten herself into? M for possible smut ;) Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo I have had this idea for such along time! I did get the idea from She's the man but it will be different in ways. Please let me know if you like it :) Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! **

* * *

><p><span>Confusing Love<span>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

"You want me to do what?!" I squealed at my younger brother. We were both in my room in the early light of the morning. Currently I was in my bed as Jeremy told me the most horrific news.

"It's only for a semester! Elena please, you know how important my music career is! Please for me?" Jeremy was practically begging me on the floor of my room.

"No one will buy it…" I picked at my duvet. How in the hell do I get mixed up in tho shit?

"Is that a yes?!" He hoped as I shrugged my shoulders. I did understand how important his music was to him, he was very good at it. But he is wanting me to go to Whitmore college disguised as himself for a semester so he can go to London with his band. No way in hell would my parents let him. I would do anything for my brother.

"What would I tell mom?" I fretted.

"Just answer me, are you going to agree to it?" Jeremy interrupted me. I thought, I would be nice to get away from here, but me as a boy? I don't know how long it would last….

"Yes," I said as I hit my head knowing I can't get out of this.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jeremy practically screamed with excitement.

"Shh don't wake up Mom. What are we going to do with my appearance?" I asked him sweating now, I was nervous.

"Ask Caroline," He said as I sighed. He handed me a large envelope.

"Here is all the info you need to know about my school, classes. The campus and the time table. Thanks sis, love you. I will pay you back, I promise." He picked up his carryon bag and headed for the window.

"Uh, where are you going?"

"Tyler will be here soon to pick me up, don't worry, Mom thinks I am leaving to go today to settle in sooo I guess you should start packing,"

"What the hell am I going to say to her?!"

"Uhhh you are going to Dad's, I don't know, Gotta go, love you." He said before jumping out the window. Well thanks a lot Jer, I'm stuck with yet another thing to do for you. I called Caroline straight away to tell about the news.

* * *

><p>I arrived to Caroline's house at 12. I had told mum I was going to stay with Dad for a semester since I had a study break and I needed space from Mystic falls. She surprisingly agreed for me to do so, agreeing that I need to see my Dad. I told her I had already arranged it with dad so there was no worry for her to ring him herself. So I packed a bunch of Jeremy's clothes and things and I am now standing at Caroline's door waiting for her to answer it. Suddenly the bubbly blonde her self flung the door open.<p>

"Elena! Lets get to work," She rubbed her hands together as I shiver. Here we go….

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Caroline asked as she turned me round in front of the mirror. I gasped at the amazing work she had done. She had removed all my make up and had filled my eyebrows to make them a bit more full than they were.<p>

She also had put on a brown realistic wig, that I had no idea why she had it, and side burns. I was so glad I got to keep my real hair. I also now wore a very tight piece of material around my breasts giving it the impression I had a flat cheats. I wore a hoodie and baggy jeans, paired with dark grey Converse's.

"Wow," I said breathlessly, I hardly recognized myself.

"Oh and we need to work on your voice," Caroline giggled. I nodded as the day dragged on.

The next day I woke up next to Caroline in her bed. I got up early so I could get dressed in to 'Jeremy'. After hours of getting dressed I was now in the car at Whitmore college, shitting myself.

"You're going to be fine, I think," Caroline nervously chuckled. I just nodded my head briskly and got out of the car. I found my bag and shut the boot. Caroline appeared beside me and she pulled me into a hug.

"To be honest you make pretty hot guy, If I don't say myself," She winked at me as I smiled.

"Thank you Caroline," I said as I waved good bye. Caroline's grey car zoomed away leaving me abandoned at this hell hole. I took a deep breath and went to the doors of the school.

* * *

><p>After going to the main office and retrieving my room key, I followed the signs to my room. I entered the boys rooms and instantly got the smell of boy hit my face. I had to fight the cringe I was holding. I walked down the hall and a few boys bumped into me.<p>

"Sorry," I said in very girly voice and shook my head. God I need to get used to talking like a boy. I finally fell upon my room. Dorm room 310. I put my key in the door and turned it. As the door creaked open I came across the most beautifulest person I had ever seen.

His raven locks were perfectly messed about. His pale pink lips were pulled up in a smirk. His icy blue eyes found mine and I started to blush but not before noticing he was holding his hand out to grab mine.

"You must be Jeremy Gilbert," his sexy as fuck, voice drooled. How the hell am I going to be able to share this room with _him_!

"Ah yes, I am," I told him in my deep voice. I took his soft as silk hand. He held it in a tight grip as he shook it.

"Well nice to meet you 'Roomie' I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore," I could of orgasimed right then. His name was perfect, along with his body. I couldn't help to see the huge bulge in his tight skinny jeans. His white short sleeved t-shirt hugged his body perfectly. He cleared his throat, I was still holding his hand. I immediately pulled out of his grip.

"Uh sorry," I apologized as he chuckled.

"This is your bed by the way, make yourself at home. Gotta go meet my lady, if you know what I mean," He winked. I couldn't help the tug in my stomach as he said that. How the hell can i suddenly be jealous of his girlfriend.

"Thanks, have fun," I said as he chuckled.

"Oh I will," He then shut the door and I was left standing in the middle of my new dorm room.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

><p><strong>ekkkk This was hard to publish but here we go! Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know! Review x <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So at the moment I have to update on my iPhone which is a bit of a pain but still works! Oh and thanks for the feed back guys! You rock! Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elena's<span> POV**

Right now I was lying on my bed which was located next Damon's bed... Here I was staring at the ceiling wondering how I am going to survive this semester with out getting caught. It doesn't help that I have this seriously hot guy in my room! Sleeping next. To. Me. Arghhh.

I grabbed my pillow and plonked it on my face. He has a girlfriend anyway so that helps me from not going to him but I can't fight my attraction to him! I freaking blushed as I shook his hand for christs sake! Suddenly the door opened and I peeked to see who it was. Speaking of the devil, here was Damon.

"Hey man, what ya doing?" He asks as he takes his jacket off. I noticed that he wasn't smiling like before.

"Nothing much uh, you ok dude?" I spoke in my deep voice.

"Not really, uh my girlfriend just had a fight. It will pass," he said hopefully, mostly to himself. I just nodded as he past me and laid on his bed beside me.

"Argh God girls these days," he sighed as I chuckled.

"Tell me about it," I smiled.

"Sooo Gilbert, do you have a special lady?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uh nope, it didn't really work, the ah long distance relationship thing," I said as he nodded. He rested his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Katherine, that's her name, is beautiful and I love her to bits but she can be a bit of a handful, you know what I'm saying?" I can't believe I'm having a talk about girlfriends as a guy with a hot guy in the same dorm... Now I'm just confusing my self. I just nodded and looked to the clock. It read 8:00pm.

"Hey man you missed dinner, ya hungry?" Damon asked me. I stared at him and shook my head.

"No I'm fine thanks." I quietly said playing with my hands.

"Your a shy thing Gilbert," Damon chuckled as he grabbed a towel from his cupboard. Shit he's taking his shirt off, oh god those muscles! I felt my heart pick up. He threw his shirt to the ground and wrapped the towel around his neck.

"You coming?" He asked me, catching me off guard. I can't go shower with him!

"Uh you know what, I'll just get to bed now," I said as he nodded.

"Alright," he chuckled before shutting the door and leaving for the showers. I let out a huff of air I didn't know I was holding. I slapped my forehead. I went to my bag and pulled 'my' clothes and put them in the drawers to pass time. I through on a baggy tank top and some shorts.

I needed to brush my teeth, fuck. I couldn't just not brush my teeth... I picked my toothbrush and toothpaste up and headed for the boy bathroom which was joined with the ... Gulp... Showers. Suddenly a very naked boy walked past me and went to grab his towel as I entered the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare at um the south region. He noticed and laughed at me as I blushed. I rushed to the mirror with the sink.

Putting some toothpaste on the brush I looked up and started to brush my teeth but nearly chocked to death when I saw Damon wrapping his towel around his waist. My eyes blurted out their sockets as I saw his overly impressive length. Jesus Christ! I quickly averted my eyes to the myself in the mirror and Damon appeared beside me.

"Hey Gilbert, don't worry, everyone isn't shy in the showers ok," he chuckled before heading to our dorm. I splashed some very cold water on my face to calm down the crazy blush that had overtaken my face.

Quickly, before seeing anymore 'body parts', I briskly walked to my dorm. Damon's bare ass was my welcome back as he searched his closet, I nearly choked on air. Damon turned his head and laughed. I blushed hard and he put in some tight black jockeys before walking to me. I fought the urge to look down.

"Gilbert... You gay? Because I'm honestly fine with that, I respect that but uh I'm not so-"

"Oh god no I'm not I'm , well I'm not used to all the 'freedom' every one had here that's all," Of corse he would think that if me, they I was blushing like a tomato seeing the mens dicks.

"Oh sorry I just thought, well anyway it's late and we have classes tomorrow." He said before hopping into his bed.

"Night," I called out as he turned off the light. He chuckled, "Night Gilbert," I hate the dark.

I couldn't see anything. I rolled over and hoped sleep would take over.

* * *

><p>"Beep beep beep beep," the alarm filled the room as Damon and I groaned. I walked across the room and turned the annoying device. Damon placed his pillow on his face as I giggled. Oh fuck that was girly.<p>

Damon peaked from under the pillow and I quickly headed to my closet. Damon finally got up as I put a grey sweat shirt and bag blue jeans on.

He pulled on a navel blue sweatshirt and skinny jeans along with his biker boots. I put sneakers on and I cheeked my hair in the mirror. Still looks decent.

"You're a skinny thing Gilbert, you should join me at the gym after class," Damon suggested as I shrugged. Mentally I was screaming 'NO!' But I nodded.

"Sure why not," he nodded at me and grabbed his books and went out to class without a word. Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>well there it is. It's so hard updating on my phone but I will have to do so till I get My computer. Review! Please x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Two in one day?! What is this haha. Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elenas POV<span>**

I picked my books and went to my first class, Math. Following the map I had in my hand, I managed to find the place right before the bell.

Most of the people were already seated so I went to the spare seat on the top right. I sat down and got my books out.

"Welcome back Class, hope you had a good break, now let's get back into our Math!" Our Math teacher calls out. I plonked my head in my hand and waited for the bell to ring.

Finally the class finished and I ran out of the class. I had a study period, but I was actually going to the gym with... Damon. I went back to my dorm and pick some appropriate exercise gear. Damon came into the door and grabbed his sneakers.

"You ready?" He smirked as I shivered.

"Yes," I briskly replied as he just nodded as I followed him to the school gym.

"Alright so what do you want to work on today? Arms? Legs?" Damon asked me as we entered the sweaty room.

"Uh what do you recommend?" Damon went to the treadmill and patted it.

"I suggest you start with a run, seeing as you probably don't do much exercise," he chuckled as I grimaced at him. He was right but was he calling me fat.

"Not saying your fat or anything uh, ha anyways get started," he told me and I stood on the treadmill and pushed the button. I stared with a slow jog since I had never used this thing before.

"Ok now pick up the pace, slowly," Damon told me and I pressed the button. But being the clumsy person I and I pressed for to long and the speed increased at to fast, earning to fling off the back and I to the weights. One of the 10kg weights landed on my arm and I hear a snap.

"Ahhhhh," I screamed as I fought tears. Damon rushed to me with a very confused face.

"Gilbert? What happened," he rushed to me and took the weight of my arm.

"Shit," he said under his breath as he looked at my mangled arm. I breathed fast and started to panic. It was broken! I had never broken something in my life.

"No, Jer , don't cry it's ok," Damon awkwardly patting my shoulder as I felt fat tears fall down my face I wiped them with my good arm.

"We need to take you to the nurses room," he said as he help me up and I tingled a bit as his hand pulled me up. He then let go and I instantly missed his touch. A crowd was around us and I cover my face with my hand as Damon led me to the nurse.

"Uh Damon, what can I do for you," the plump nurse asked him.

"My mate here fell off the treadmill and a heavy weight landed on his arm. We thinks it's broken." Damon explained at as the nurse led me to the bed and told me to lie down.

"Ok, what's your name?" She asked me

"Jeremy Gilbert," I crooked out.

"Ok Jeremy, I'm going to check your arm for you to see what's the damage. If it is broken we will need to go to the hospital for X-rays. I will need one of your friends to take you with a note since I'm unable to leave the campus." I nodded. Who on earth would take me. She checked my arm and the pain was incredibly sore.

"Im sorry it's broken," the nurse said as I just laughed at how stupid the accident was.

"I'll take him," Damon's voice said behind the nurse. I didn't even know he was still here.

"Ok thank you Damon," the nurse led us out and wrote a note. Shit shit shit. The hospital fuck... They will know I'm not Jeremy! Oh god. If we got to Mystic falls hospital I will be in deep shit.

"I don't want to go," I mumbled.

"Jeremy you have too because that could be a very bad break. Damon, take him to the closest hospital. I think it's near here," Damon nodded. My heart felt relived. We didn't need to go to Mystic falls.

We were now waiting for a doctor to take me in. "Thanks for everything," I smiled to him. "Nah it's all good. It's my fault you wet to the gym in the first place," he smiled back and I held his gaze. I studied his pools of ocean. Sinking further into his soul. He stared back with as much fascination. A clear of a throat brought us back to reality

"Jeremy Gilbert?" The doctor who had sandy blonde hair greeted.

"Uh yes," I awkwardly got up and followed the doctor leaving a startled Damon behind.

I was finally done with the doctor. It was a clean break so I didn't need an operation which I was so please about. But I was pissed I broke my writing hand so I couldn't write properly. They had put a white cast on my forearm and was told I had to keep it on for 6 weeks! Argh.

The car ride back to the school was silent and awkward. Till Damon broke the silence.

"So I have a date with Katherine tonight," I just nodded and told him good luck.

"Yeah thanks, I hope things get better," he smiled to himself and tapped the steering wheel. His car was very impressive. I loved it. I guessed he did too with the way he drove it carefully. Finally we pulled up to Whitmore and I hoped out of the blue Chevy. I said my good byes to him and headed to my dorm and rested just like the doctor told me to.

I woke in the dark to a slam of the door and sobs.

"Damon?" I asked as the figure in the darkness turned round.

"I'm fine," he said and I swore I heard him sniff. I turned the lamp on and saw Damon leaning against the room door, on the ground. Silent tears fell down his beautiful face. Fuck this couldn't be good. I got out of the bed and walked to him. Sitting beside him I asked the question burning in my mind.

"What's wrong?" He just shook his head and roughly rubbed his eyes. I noticed he had a bottle of bourbon beside him. I could smell it.

"Katherine," he quietly said.

"What happened,"

"I found out she had been seeing my brother at the same time as me and she told me see never loved me. She told me she was only using me to get to my brother and it worked. So... So she didn't need me anymore, so she let me go," with that he rested his head in knees that were now raised . He hugged himself as my heart bleed for him. How dare she.

"I'm sorry, I must sound like such a baby... But we had been going out for five years! For fucking years! And now I find out it was all just a lie. A big fat fucking lie," with that he took a long swig of the amber liquid.

"I'm so sorry Damon," I softly said.

"It's strange, I've only met you but it seems like I know you so well." Damon said facing me and I fought everything to wipe his tears that rested on his face, away.

His eyes met mine and the connection we had at hospital came again. Subconsciously I felt myself lean in and surprisingly Damon did the same. I felt his bourbon breath fan over face. Before my lips met his he pushed me away and got to his feet.

"What the fuck man!" He said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm not like that! What the fuck is happening?" He said to himself.

"I'm sorry," I began.

"I've gotta go"

"Where?" But before he could reply, he left.

I'm in some deep as shit now...

* * *

><p><strong>there we go. Haha the broken arm but and the nearly kiss. To damon this is very stange because e might think he has small feelinfs for 'Jeremy'. review please! x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**what another chapter?! Haha I'm having to much fin with this story haha :D Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><span>Damon's POV<span>

I walked around he campus of Whitmore, trying to sort my mind out. What the fuck has gotten into me?! I nearly KISSED Jeremy Gilbert! He's a boy! I'm not gay... I'm not... Am I ? No...

I'm drunk that's all... I think. My minds about fuzzy to be honest since the 'Katherine' drama. Argh God. I decide to sit against a tree a I watched the sky. There was something about Jeremy Gilbert. It's his kind heart that draws me... Damon no. Fuck I'm so confused with myself. I think I just need to think through all the deepest a thoughts I have in Jeremy.

All the gooey moshy feelings I think I have for him. There is something about him that I find attracts me to him, in a way no other boy had ever done! For christs sake. All just remember the smell of his breath which smelt like chocolate. He had a distinct smell, almost girly. His brown eyes showed me every thing. His face was very attractive. I slapped my hand over my face. Fuck it... I can't. Be. Gay.

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

What have I done! Oh my god! I paced the room. I need to pretend to be sleeping just incase he comes back, yes. That's what I will do. I rushed to my bed and pulled the covers up to my face. I can't be falling for him already? It's only been 3 days... Or 2. I don't know. But the closeness of his lips send me to overdrive! Jeez... I have turned off the lamp and I was alone, in the dark. This was messed up. Fat tears fell down my cheeks and I shut my eyes. It feels like I have known him for so long though, that was the thing.

I understand why he rejected my kiss, but I couldn't help feel a little hurt. Ok that's a lie. A lot hurt. I wiped my face and tried to sleep. The lock for the door rattled as a drunk Damon entered. I could tell he was drunk from the way he slanted to the side as he walked. He shut the door noisily, and flopped onto his bed.

"Jer? You awake?" I was disturbed by his slurred voice. I pretend to stay asleep.

"I guess not," he mumbled. Few minutes later I heard his soft snores indicating he was asleep. I sighed and feel asleep eventually.

* * *

><p>"PLONK" was all I heard making me jump awake in fight I look to my right and see Damon asleep in all his clothes, now on the floor. I glanced to the alarm clock and it was only 6am. My heavy broke arm hurt. Argh it so annoying.<p>

"Fuck that hurt," Damon groaned into the rug. I couldn't fight the giggle that escaped my lips. Damon's eyes looked at me as he lifted his head. He slowly got up and reached for his side drawer. He pulled out aspirin. He grabbed my drink bottle that was on my side and popped himself on my bed.

"Alright then," I chuckled. He swallowed two pills and drank the rest of my water. He studied my bottle.

"Who's Elena Gilbert?" He says reading the bottle. I stiffened for a second the relaxed.

"She's uh my sister," I told him as he nodded.

"Is she hot?" He asked and I laughed.

"She's my sister but I guess so," I chuckled. He just nodded his head as he put bottle to the ground.

"How's the uh, arm?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"Fine I guess," suddenly Caroline's ID showed up on my phone as it rung.

"Who's that?" He asked. So many questions.

"A girl. If you know what I mean," I winked to him and he looked shocked. I mentally high fived myself as I picked up my phone.

"Hey babe,"

"Hey how's it going?"

"No it's good, miss you though,"

"Is someone in the room,"

"Uh mm"

"Ok well gotta go,"

"Bye Care,"

I hanged up and Damon was now looking at his hands. Was he jealous ? No haha...

"She misses me,"

"I bet," he bluntly said before hopping of my bed.

"What's up with you this morning?"

"Hungover, confused, hungover," he explained as I nodded.

"Why confused?" I curiously asked he just shrugged.

"It's not important," he reached into his closet and pulled out fresh clothes. I decided to let it slip for now. I got up from the bed and saw blood on my sheets. Shit... SHIT! I quickly covered it with the blanket and I wrapped my hoodie around my waist. Why now?! Uh God.

"You ok?" Damon asks as I rush around the room.

"Huh, yes I and... Um I gotta use the bathroom." With that I grabbed my school bag and pants before leaving.

Rushing to the toilets I went to the cubical. Pulling out the tampons they ended up spilling everywhere!

"Fuck!" I said under my breath. I picked them up before finishing up. As I rushed back to my dorm, Damon was playing his guitar softly as I walked in.

"Wow you play?" I said putting my stuff down.

"Yeah, have been for years." He smiled at me and I blushed suddenly. I need to stop.

"Play me something..." I said sitting on my bed as he blushed.

"I've never played for anyone..." He admitted.

"Please?" I begged. It's not a very 'manly' thing to do but I didn't really care. He shrugged the started to pick at his guitar. I recognized it as 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. He passed the intro and he shocked me by singing the first verse. His voice was amazing. My heart bet as he sang the chorus with a lot of power. After the last chord was played I gave him a huge clap.

"Wow your incredible!" I said as e blushed again, which was very cute on him.

"Thanks," he smiled ,placing his guitar away.

"I think we should get ready for class," I suggested as Damon agreed.

* * *

><p>I sat in biology and the professor followed shortly afterwards. "Ok class today I will assign you to partners," I looked around he room and noticed Damon talking to a blonde. He winked to her several times and I shook it off. Why was I so protective over him all of a sudden.<p>

"... Damon and Amber as Jeremy and Rebekah." The blonde that sat next to Damon walked to me as I assumed she was Rebekah. I caught Damon's eyes for brief second before facing the pretty blonde.

"Hi Jeremy, I'm Rebekah," she winked at me as she licked her lips. God she was a lady's man. I gulped as she said very close to me. The class dragged on and I caught glimpses to Damon who seemed to be watching. The bell ran and I had gotten Rebekah's number.

"I'm in room 214 if you ever want to , you know," she winked as she swayed we ass out the room. Damon appeared beside me and I gulped. "Well she likes you at least," he said as he pushed past me. What was up with him.

The day finally finished and I walked to my dorm. Suddenly two hands grabbed hold of me. They pushed me to a wall as lips attacked me, Rebekah. I had to fight the throw up I had in me. I pushed the blond off me,

"What are you doing?!" I asked wiping my mouth.

"I thought you liked me," Rebekah pouted.

"I'm not interested," I said pushing past her and rushing to my dorm. I shut the door and breathed as I leaned against it.

"Good make out?" Damon's said from his bed. He was shirtless and doing his homework. He looked a pissed.

"Actually no, she uses to much tongue to be honest," I said laughing as I wiped the lipstick from my mouth.

I got my books out and started to study as Damon did. Not another word was spoken that night.

* * *

><p><strong>its getting a bit awkward haha. Like damon said, he's confused as hell. Haha please review! x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg updating on my phone is an effing nightmare! Argh. Sorry this ones not edited. It had deleted this whole chapter and I had to quickly write it again! Anyway expect two chapters today. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I walked out of my English class and saw a poster for a school dance. In big flashy letters it read

"Whitmore College is presenting the 20th annual 'Waltz'

Next Saturday

8pm"

The waltz?! The girl in me screamed with excitement. I had always wanted to got a waltz dance... I couldn't though. I slumped back to my room and saw Damon checking out suits in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he jumps in fright.

"Oh um, I'm going to the dance next Saturday and I wanted to sort out my suit before too soon" he mumbled as he checked the black and white suit.

"Do you have a date?" I ask. He just shrugged.

"Not yet," he answered as he threw the suit on and struggled with the bow. Without thinking I got up and helped him tie it. He stiffened as I did so and I could feel his warm breath fan my face and trembling hands. Elena what the hell are you doing?! Guys don't help out friends with their flipping bows! Damon's eyes met mine and I blushed as I dropped my hands.

"Thanks," he muttered as I turned on my heel towards to door.

"Wait Jeremy, um..." I turned to him and he blushed slightly. " I don't want in anyway want to make this sound anymore strange then it is but, do you wanna come along with me to the stupid dance? I find it kinda hard to take a date since Katherine." My heart fluttered. Just as mates, Elena.

"Ah sure, yeah I was kinda not wanting to take a date either," I agreed as he just nodded. This was awkward.

"We don't have to dance or anything by the way," he said as I laughed.

"Ha you won't see me out on that dance floor anytime soon," I said even though I wished I could go and dance with him... As a girl. God I need to stop.

"Well I gotta go, but that suit looks great on you," I added as I left.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I'm really starting to question my sexuality at the moment. How can it be that Damon Salvatore gets all sweaty and flustered as I talk to Jeremy Gilbert... He said I looked good in this suit. That was good. Why am I worried about his opinion?! Fucking hell. I changed from my suit and put my clothes back on. Grabbing my bag I walked down the hallways to my next class.

Walking back to my dorm I spot the light on as it was dark outside. I peeked through the door to my room to see if it was safe but ended up seeing Jeremy in... Panties?

He slipped on his boxers and hoped into bed as I entered the room. He blushed at me as I walked in. Why was he always blushing? He also wasn't afraid to come close to me. Was he gay? He told me he wasn't... I silently took my shirt off and pants then hoped into bed.

We didn't say good night as my mind wandered. Why the hell would he wear panties? Especially pink ones then out boxers over top? Plus he had a very curvy body for a guy. I don't know, I should get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday evening the next week<p>

Damon's POV

God it's been two weeks since I had met Jeremy. I have now admitted to myself I was attracted to him. During the last week and days I have actually wanted to spend time with him.

It's might just be his kind heart but something is feminine that I can't describe about him. It's not just his face but the way he carries himself. I can't stand him around Rebekah. I saw them making out and I felt a pan of jealousy

Right now I can't stop thinking about him. I even masterbated over him for fucks sake! Not to mention rather explicit dreams I have been having lately. Argh what am I doing with my life. Part of me wants me to ignore him and go back to girls and my mates but the other part wants me to seek more in our relationship. Jeremy walked into the dorm holding his suit and went to the mirror. I could help check him out.

"Tie or bow?" His question startled me.

"Oh I think bow, we can match," what the fuck Damon?! He just chuckled. I loved his laugh and smile. When he scrunched his nose up he looked, fuck I'm going to say it, cute.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

"Tie or bow?" I ask Damon. It was now Saturday evening and I didn't know what I should wear with my oversized suit. I looked good to be honest.

"Oh I think bow, we can match," I chuckled as my heart fluttered. I put it on and turned around.

"What do you think?" I swore I saw him gasp as he blinked. He opened his mouth but didn't speak.

"That bad?" Of corse the girl in me took that speechless state wrong.

"No no, you look far from that, I mean you look good, man," the 'man' he added at the end sounded wrong.

I nodded my head and turned back.

"You going to change?" I ask as he got up.

"Uh yes, nearly forgot," he nervously got dressed, silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :) x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is again anothe chapter. It's not as edited as usually because of my flipping phone but hey, at least it's something haha ;) Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

Jeremy and I walked untie crowed hall filled with tons of dressed up students. "Jer bear!" Rebekah's stupid voice broke through the crowd. Fuck I hate that bitch. "Uh Rebekah, you look um nice," Jeremy politely said as I chuckled to myself.

"Something funny Damon," she said my name with such disgust. I just shook my head.

"Nope, you two have a good night," I caught a glance of Jeremy's eyes and he looked sad for a second then he left with the bitch. I shuddered with disgust for her. Skank. Why was I suddenly being so rude to girls who touched Jeremy? Oh god... I want him.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

Damon left me with the blonde bitch and my heart sank. I didn't want to be left with this skank. But I fake smiles and let her pull me to the dance floor. We did a couple dances and I noticed Damon staring in the darkness. A pained expression framed his face. Or was I imaging it? I just carried on dancing but was stuck in my own world.

Damon was coming closer to me as the days went by. He was looking at me differently then I had ever seen. Could he be wanting 'Jeremy'? Nooo. I was so stuck in my world because I stood on Rebekah's ruby heeled foot.

"Sorry, I need to use the ladi-men's room. The Men's room," I said as she confusing let go of me as I rushed to the bathroom. I was hyperventilating. I really liked Damon but how could he be falling for me? Jeremy me, not Elena me. I ran a hand down my face as I saw myself in the mirror.

Suddenly Damon appeared behind me as he opened the bathroom door. I turned around to me and he check around the cubby holes.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he doesn't answer. He instead pushed me to the bathroom door and holds me there as his body presses against mine.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He said in a near whisper.

"What?" I asked but was cut of my Damon's slowly inching head. His lips were getting closer and closer as his he was making saw it was alright with me. Before I could turn my head he pressed his lips softly to mine and I stiffened. He sighed against my lips and I did. This felt to good.

But what startled me the most was he was kiss the 'Jeremy' me. Damon's hand held my jaw as he so slowly moved his soft as silk lips moved against me. This was not fast at all but very slow. As if he was experimenting himself. He stroked my cheek as he ran a finger down my face as we massaged our lips together. I held onto his wrist as he finally broke apart. Lust was in his eyes but e blinked and he looked shocked for a second.

"Oh my god, we're gay!" Damon fretted as he let go of my face. I had to tell him.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

The feeling of Jeremy's lips was so powerful. His lips were so soft and sweet. I broke the kiss and realized what I had done.

"Oh my god we're gay!" I said letting go of his face. I pulled hair as Jeremy shook his head.

"No were not," he said. I looked at him bewildered.

"Then what the fuck do we call that then!" I yelled waving my hand between our lips.

"I can explain, just listen," he said as I back away form his extending hand.

"I'm a girl," my heart stopped beating as a girly voice escaped his lips. I wanted to laugh and cry. He was lying.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked raising my voice.

"It's true Damon! My name isn't Jeremy. That's my brothers, my name is-"

"Elena," I said as she blushed as smiled. As if she like when I said we name. Wait a minute, I'm actual buying this right now.

"Prove it," I said stating I need proof. She or he, I don't know what, started to undo their top and flash me. Yes they were indeed a pair of breasts. She also took off a wig making her long chocolate hair escape.

"See, I'm a girl." this was too much. I ran out on there and back to the dorm.

I slammed the door and ran my back down the door till I hugged my knees. I cried, yes like a baby, because I was mentally and physically confused.

* * *

><p><strong>that kiss though mmm haha review please xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is :) this ones shorter but I'm sick at the moment so didn't want to write a lot today. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I walked to the dorm, tears rushing down my face. I had put my 'Jeremy' costume back on for the trip back from the hall, but as I got closer to my dorm I slowly pulled parts off.

Exposing my true self. Damon was probably staying with a mate. I let out a sob. I had hurt him and sure as probably confused the hell out of him. I got to room '310' and hear sobs on the otherside. Damon? I knocked on the door but there was no answer. The sobs stopped though.

"Damon, please. Please let me explain," I leaned my face up against the wooden door. Pressure got of the door earning a rattle then the door slowly opened.

Damon's poor face looked hurt and sad. Tears caressed his beautiful features. He took in the sight of my long hair and unbuttoned shirt. He moved to the side and I walked in. Throwing my stuff onto the bed I turned round.

"Damon, I never meant to hurt you, trust me."

"Then why the hell would you lie to me! Huh? I've been through hell thinking my sexuality was changing for some guy. A guy Elena! But no. Now I find out this whole time you were in fact a girl! You can get kicked out of here you know that! So tell me. Why?" He was shaking. His hands were running down his face and through his hair.

"Damon let me explain!"

"Fine, fine tell me why the fuck you lied!"

"Damon, The reason I'm dressed as a boy is for my brother! God dammit I would do anything for him Damon! He's gone off to London to fulfill his dreams and asked me to impersonate him for a semester! I'm sorry you fell for the 'boy' me. I've messed up and I might as well leave here now. So I'm sorry," I trailed off as I took of my suit and slipped some causal clothes. Grabbing my bag I started throwing things into it. Damon was silent as a mouse, in the corner of the room. Till he spoke.

"Wait," his voice crooked. I turned to him with a pain expression.

"Don't leave, I will help you," he whispered as he walked closer to me.

"You... You will?" I asked with wide eyes as he got closer and closer.

"Yes," he said, "And thank you," his small voice broke the silence.

"For what?" I sniffed

"For telling me," he met my gaze and I blushed.

"I'm just still confused, you know. For a while I thought I was going gay because I was falling for you. But now you telling me your actually a girl is, yes a great thing because I'm not actually gay, but also its feels like a shit load of bricks have fallen on me. Yes I feel for the 'guy' you but it wasn't just the looks but your kindness. I can tell that is just purely you, Elena," I blushed and my heart fluttered with him saying my name.

"I will keep your secret," Damon whispered. My eyes widened as I jumped and hugged his broad body.

"Thank you Damon", I cried into his shoulder as he soothed my hair. I slowly lifted a hand up to his soft, pitch black hair. Letting my hand sink into his dark locks.

"Wait, so you have seen my Dick," he laughed as he pulled back. I wildly blushed.

"Your pretty brave to of faced all bare assed boys," he chuckled stroking my cheek. I nodded laughing with him. I looked up into his blue pools of light and sighed. Slowly his lips inched near mine. Just before he barely brushed them with mine my phone was brought to life. I looked to him blushed before picking up my phone.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I watched as Elena got out of my arms to grab her phone.

"Hey mom... What's wrong?" I watched we face fill with shock and tears brimmed her eyes.

"No," she barely whispered. Her hand flew to her hard and I watched as she slowly dropped to her knees.

"Elena!" I yelled before rushing to her and she violently cried as I hung the phone up for her. I pulled her into my embrace as I rocked her on the floor.

"Shhhh Elena, it's ok," her sobs never seemed to die down.

"Hey look at me, Elena," she met my gaze but broke down again. She clung onto me as if I was her lifeline.

"Please you've gotta tell me what's wrong sweetheart," I whispered in her ear.

"He... He's gone..." She cried.

"Who's gone?"

"My brother..." My heart dropped.

Jeremy?

* * *

><p><strong>This story's turning a bit sad... Well that's me I love wroting angust haha for example 'Beauty and the Geek'. Tear jerker. Any way review and tell me what you guys wamy to happen please x<strong>


End file.
